


Get Yourself A Real Archer

by WordsmithDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, getting together fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke. Every time he came to the office, there was a new archer related item on her desk. A figure of Legolas from Lord of the Rings, a Robin Hood poster, a Merida doll that had its own little bow, and a small replica of the bow Susan Pevensie received in Narnia, and other small things. Sometimes it would take a few moments, but he always noticed and always grinned. Which just made her day, because it was safe to say that Darcy Lewis had a major crush on the master marksman of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Yourself A Real Archer

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [Tumblr Post](http://sonjashuterbugjohnson.tumblr.com/post/61042798274/i-heart-hawkguy-adamantsteve-adamantsteve) and a conversation with [purely_distel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purely_distel/pseuds/purely_distel), who thought it needed a Taserhawk twist so I was like "I can do that."
> 
> Thanks to [scribbles934](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles934) for being my beta. You rock!

It started as a joke. Every time he came to the office, there was a new archer related item on her desk. A figure of Legolas from Lord of the Rings, a Robin Hood poster, a Merida doll that had its own little bow, and a small replica of the bow Susan Pevensie received in Narnia, and other small things. Sometimes it would take a few moments, but he always noticed and always grinned. Which just made her day, because it was safe to say that Darcy Lewis had a major crush on the master marksman of the Avengers.

So since he found it amusing, she didn't stop. It became her thing and his thing. She'd get something new and hide it on her desk, behind a coffee cup, just peeking out from under files, perched on her computer. Sometimes it was easy to spot and other times Clint would have to spend a few minutes searching for it. It didn't take too long for people to notice.

Jane found it sweet and amusing. Tony always had a snarky comment about the charm of inter office flirting. Steve just looked confused until Darcy took it upon herself to bring him up to date on pop culture and archery. Thor wavered between amusement and protectiveness. Coulson, however, was the biggest fan of hers and Clint's... _thing._

Phil Coulson confused Darcy, to be honest. When she first started decorating her desk with her little action figures and their tiny bows, he had frowned and said it was against regulations, though he never wrote her up. He had rolled his eyes when action figures turned into movie posters and prop replicas. And when she started playing songs that referenced archery, even with one line, Coulson had just thrown his hands up in the air.

But, as Coulson noticed how much Clint seemed to enjoy her little jokes, he softened. He didn't glare at her or remind her in that stern, don't-wanna-deal-with-your-shit voice that she was breaking rules. Darcy was pretty sure that Coulson was behind the Neytiri action figures that kept popping up on her desk. It was like, once Coulson realized that Clint maybe liked Darcy, because why else would the purple loving archer tolerate the numerous Katniss, Legolas, and Robin Hood jokes, he was going to do everything in his power to bring them together.

Darcy wasn't at all that subtle about her crush on Clint Barton, hello she'd spent hundreds of dollars on archery related shit just to let him know that she liked the whole bow and arrow thing he had going on. The thing was, she wasn't sure that Clint, for all of his enjoyment of her antics, liked her or just found her amusing. It was a very frustrating place to be because she could just ask him out, but the risk of him saying no or being patronized about her crush on him was just too much. She could handle rejection, but not at the hands of one of the Avengers.

As a result, she kept her mouth shut and waited for Clint to realize how she felt or at least say something that was more than a quip in passing. It seemed that everyone knew but him. Freaking men.

Darcy was staring blankly at her computer screen one afternoon, trying to make sense of the words on her screen. Tony had a habit of filing reports that were forty percent science and technical mumbo jumbo and sixty percent his thoughts, which made for interesting and complicated reads. It was just fascinating some of the thoughts he had at times. Like, who knew the billionaire had a thing for ramen noodles?

“I've been looking for ten minutes and I can't find it,” Clint said from behind her, making Darcy yelp and jump in her seat, her knee ramming into the underside of her desk.

“Shit,” she hissed as the pain ran down her leg. “Make some noise, would you Rambo?”

“Sorry,” Clint apologized without sounding sorry at all. “So where is it?”

“Where is what?” Darcy asked as she pushed away from the desk to rub her knee.

“Oh come on Lewis, every day for the past two months there's been some new toy, poster, or song. But not today. What gives?” He pouted at her. “Run out of ideas?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. She hadn't run out of ideas. She had shown up today with a limited edition Hawkeye action figure. She would never tell anyone how much that one cost her, but it was so detailed, an identical 4 inch tall copy of Clint that she couldn't resist buying it. But when she arrived at work, she had discovered a present on her desk and after checking it out, she knew she just had to use it. The fact that Clint hadn't noticed just made it all the more amusing.

“Nope,” Darcy answered, popping the p in the word. “Guess your eyesight isn't all that and a bag of chips after all.”

“Or maybe you did give up,” Clint shot back, leaning against her desk.

Darcy inhaled sharply and turned her head away so that she wasn't staring at how his pants stretched across his thighs. Not to mention that fucking thigh holster that gave her so many ideas and fueled her fantasies for weeks the first time she witnessed him drawing his gun. That's when she knew she was in trouble because she was surrounded by armed agents all day long and none of them made her panties damp like armed Clint did.

“You just aren't looking hard enough,” Darcy taunted as she turned her attention back to her work. It was that or drool over Clint. Bad enough that she could smell the hint of spice from his cologne, she didn't need to completely embarrass herself.

“There really is something?” Clint asked with a frown.

She nodded. “There really is.”

“I'll find it...eventually.”

The confidence mixed with a hint of doubt made Darcy duck her head to hide her smile. When she was sure she had herself under control, she looked up at him somberly. “I'm sure you will. But, Agent Coulson is waiting on you.”

“Crap,” he muttered, checking his watch. “I'll be back later and I'll find it then.”

“Sure you will,” Darcy called after him, giggling as she heard him asking Coulson if he knew what it was as he entered the handler's office. She reached over to stroke the calender sitting next to her monitor. She couldn't believe he missed it. She gave the shirtless archer on the piece of paper a quick pat and went back to work.

It took three days before he finally noticed the archer a day calender because she kept moving it around her desk and it was never in the same place it was before when he stopped by. Three days of pure amusement and torture from having him finding any excuse to come to her desk to search. Darcy wasn't sure who was more amused by his antics, Coulson or herself.

“You have got to be fucking with me,” Clint said as he stared at the crouching archer who was wearing a pair of tight pants with no shirt or shoes. “This?”

Darcy doubled over in her chair. “Its about damn time. Honestly Barton, three days and not once did you notice the half naked men on my desk?”

“I don't look at half naked men,” Clint defended hotly. He picked up the calender and flipped through it, his face contorting in disgust with each image he saw. Curling his lip up in a sneer he tossed it down. “You actually like that?”

Darcy smirked and picked up the calender, flipping to her favorite one, which just happened to be her birthday. She gestured at the burly man in a red and green kilt posed with his legs spread and bow drawn. “What's not to like?”

“Darcy,” Clint said, his voice full of censure. “These guys aren't even real archers.”

“Sounds like someone is jealous,” Darcy commented in a sing song voice. “Is the big bad archer feeling a bit inadequate now?”

“Sweetheart, I never feel inadequate,” Clint said with a smirk. He flicked a finger at the calender. “Enjoy your little archer boys.” He started to walk away, but looked over his shoulder to say, “When you're ready for a real man, you know where to find me.”

Darcy stared after him, her mouth hanging open. Did he just...was that...her brain went a little crazy, trying to figure out just what he had meant. A hand settled on her shoulder, making her squeak. She twisted in her chair to stare up at Coulson. “Did that just happen?”

“I think you got under his skin,” Coulson said with a grin.

Darcy bit her lip and sighed. “I don't know what to do.”

Coulson patted her shoulder. “Sure you do.”

Darcy kind of hated Coulson then because he was right. She wanted to jump up and run after Clint, ask if he wanted to get coffee. Maybe turn that coffee into dinner. But she was glued to her seat because a small part of her was still unconvinced that he could actually be interested in her. The evil little voice just told her that Clint was being Clint and hadn't meant it.

“You know something, boss, the whole liking a person thing?” Darcy said with a sigh. “Kinda sucks.”

“You'll figure it out, Lewis. You're a smart girl,” Coulson assured her with a small smile before heading back to his office.

Darcy mumbled something unpleasant under her breathe and went back to work. Today's reports were from Jane and Bruce and the two of them had a tendency to use more words than necessary, which meant that Darcy had to dumb it down for the non science people. She worked for several hours, losing herself in the translation process, often cursing her two favorite scientists for using three or four long words when one word would do.

She had gotten up to go get a cup coffee and a pop tart to recharge her brain when she noticed a bunch of female agents crowded around one of the computers. Wandering over she tapped Agent Gallagher, a petite blonde she sometimes had lunch with, on the shoulder. “What's going on, Mags?”

“Celina hacked into the security feed to the range,” Gallagher explained, moving over so Darcy could squeeze in to see. “Seems that Agent Barton is in a mood today.”

“What do you...” Darcy trailed off as she finally saw the computer screen. Clint was standing at one of the range, wearing only his cargo pants and arm guards. Shirtless, muscles gleaming from sweat, he fired on the targets placed more than 100 feet away. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him draw another arrow them look behind him at something someone off screen said as he fired. The arrow sank into the bulls-eye and she felt her stomach kind of twitch and clench.

Oh yeah she knew what to do and she was in so much trouble. He was doing this on purpose, probably figuring that once word got out that he was practicing half naked she'd see. This was a direct response, challenge even, to her archer a day calender. And, honestly, she liked it.

Swallowing hard, she flashed Gallagher a tight grin, “Must be some mood. Well, as much as I'd love to stay and drool, I have work to do.”

“You okay there, Lewis? Kinda figured that you'd be itching to get your own personal copy of this footage,” Gallagher said with a teasing grin. Like Darcy had known, everyone in the department knew about her crush.

“Maybe later. But I have reports to deliver,” Darcy answered and hurried off.

Instead of going to her desk, she made her way down to the training floor. She could hear the jeers and catcalls from the range and bypassed it, heading towards the men's locker room. Clint had to come here eventually. There were several agents in various stages of undress as she entered.

“Hey! Can't you read?” one of them called out as he snatched up a towel to hide his goods.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Get out.”

“You can't kick us out, this is our locker room.”

“Agent Barton will be coming through those doors any minute now probably. And unless you want to see me fuck him senseless, I suggest you get out,” Darcy told them matter of factly.

The three men looked at each other and then back at her. One of them started smiling, “Aren't you Coulson's assistant? The one Barton can't shut up about, whose always teasing him?”

“He can't shut up about me?” Darcy blurted out even as her cheeks burned.

The first agent to speak started laughing. “Turn around so we can get dressed and we'll leave you in peace.”

Darcy whipped around and covered her face with her hands. She had been so intent on being here when Clint arrived that she hadn't even considered that there might be other agents. And then her brain filter completely shut down and before the end of shift everyone would know, if they didn't already, that she had the hots for the sarcastic arrow shooting Avenger.

“Locker room is all yours, Lewis. Have fun,” teased the agent who asked if she was Coulson's assistant as the three agents filed out.

Darcy mumbled a thank you and backed further into the locker room, hiding. Okay she wasn't really hiding she just didn't want to be right there in his face when Clint came in. Plus, he might not be alone and Christ on a cracker she should have thought this through.

She had been alone for five minutes, hovering behind a bank of lockers, when she heard the door squeak open and then shut. Taking a deep breath and praying that Clint was alone, she walked out from her hiding place and stared at him.

He was still shirtless and held a towel against his face. When he lowered it, weariness turned into shock as he met her gaze. Her eyes flicked to the floor where his bow and quiver leaned up against a bench. Then she was looking back at him, her eyes drifting down memorizing every dip and curve of his toned stomach.

“Darcy, what are you doing here?” Clint asked as he dropped the towel carelessly to the floor.

She jerked her eyes back up to his face and shrugged weakly. “Well, you said I'd know where to find you.”

His eyes narrowed and Darcy couldn't hold back a startled squeak as he covered the distance between them in three long strides. She started to say something but Clint silenced her simply by covering her mouth with his.

The kiss was intense and demanding, his tongue boldly stroking her lower lip, pressing against the seam of her mouth, seeking permission. With a long moan of acceptance, Darcy's lips parted and his tongue plunged in. It was like he was trying to memorize everything about her mouth and her knees weakened when his teeth nipped at her lower lip.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself up against him, not caring that he was sweaty, all she wanted was to be close to him. His hands, strong and firm, settled on her hips, his touch sending little tingles racing through her body. Burying her fingers in his hair, Darcy raked her nails over his scalp, making him groan and back her up against the lockers.

He pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Both of them were panting hard, their breath mingling with each heavy exhale. Darcy blinked a few times, her limps feeling liquid and heavy at the time time as she clutched his shoulders.

“Wow,” she finally uttered, her brain finally semi-working enough that she could speak.

“Still think I feel inadequate?” Clint jokingly asked, his fingers inching her shirt up so he could rub small circles over her flesh.

Darcy laughed weakly. “I don't think I ever felt you were inadequate.”

“So what is this?” Clint asked softly.

“Isn't that my question?” Darcy asked instead. “I don't know. I just-”

“That calender really wasn't fair.”

“I didn't buy it,” Darcy confessed. “I think Coulson did.”

Clint threw his head back and laughed, a long deep rolling sound that made her shiver. “It wouldn't surprise me. Coulson has a very small tolerance for bullshit and I imagine the two of us dancing around each other for months finally got on his nerves. He knows which buttons to push with me.”

“So this thing...its...” Darcy trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her question and feeling very awkward.

“Real, yeah.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling to draw in the vanilla and cinnamon of her shampoo. “Fuck, Darce, you've been driving me crazy for months.”

The use of her nickname, one that didn't get used by just anyone and one that already felt perfect coming from his lips, made her smile. “Took you long enough to get the message.”

“Oh I got the message a long time ago. I just didn't know if you were fucking with me or if it was one of those 'when a school boy likes a girl he puts a frog down her back' type deals.”

“You think I'd actually spend money on toys and shit if I was just fucking with you?” Darcy asked with a small giggle. “Barton, really, I don't get paid that much by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

He made a noise of agreement before his head dipped down and he kissed her again. This kiss was long, slow, and savoring. It held all of the heat of the previous kiss, but none of the frantic intensity. Darcy was wobbling where she stood by the time he pulled away, eyes bright with arousal.

“You're mouth should be illegal,” she breathed unsteadily.

“Outlawed in four, no five states,” Clint said smirking. “Why didn't you say something sooner?”

She raised one shoulder and let it fall in a half shrug. “Because I wasn't sure you liked me or just tolerated me.”

“I don't tolerate anyone. Especially sassy little assistants who call me Rambo,” Clint informed her.

“Good to know. So what next?” Darcy asked, her heart beating faster. This whole encounter was more than she could have hoped for. She had just thought there would be some teasing, maybe a little talk. Not two kisses that completely blew her mind.

Clint ran a hand up and down her back, the other coming up to cup her cheek. “Now I get cleaned up and take you out so we can talk, really talk. Then I'm going to take you back to my apartment and teach you a little lesson about taunting Avengers.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she met his heated stare. “Yeah that sounds good. I'll just go now. Let you do your think. Uh...”

He chuckled deep in his throat. “Relax, Darce, I'll only bite if you ask.”

“Please do,” she blurted out then blushed.

“Darce,” Clint laughed and kissed her again, a quick bruising press of the lips. “Give me twenty minutes and I'll come get you.”

She nodded and when he nudged her towards the door, she went. Her mind was still spinning over the implications of his promise. She had a date with Clint Barton. Dinner and dessert, she thought with a snicker as she walked back to her desk. Coulson had been right, she knew exactly what she had to do, once she got over her own issues.

Picking up the archer calender, she carried it over to Gallagher, who was back to work. “Hey you want this?”

The agent took it and glanced through it, whistling under her breath. “Yummy. Why would you give this up?”

Darcy couldn't stop the smug smirk that teased her lips. “Because I got my own archer, a real one.”

Gallagher's laughter and 'Go girl!' followed her back to her desk. It didn't take her long to clean up and close out her computer and by the time she was done, Clint was waiting for her. He offered her a quick, dangerous smile. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way, Rambo,” she said, accepting the hand he held out. She had a feeling, that even if the night didn't end with her in his bed, things were going to be fantastic from this point on. After all, she got the archer right?


End file.
